Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica: Kyubee's Lament
by Talos Angel
Summary: Kyubee comes to a revelation after his most recent failure to convince Madoka to become a magical girl. Rated "M" Just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Reconsideration

A.N: These next few weeks will be very busy for me, so don't expect updates very often.

MORE A.N: I'm fairly new to the fandom, so if anyone acts OOC, that's probably why. R, R, and enjoy (or at least try to, LOL!)

~Talos Angel, Fanfiction Writing Yukkuri~

MAHOU SHOUJOU MADOKA MAGICKA: KYUBEE'S LAMENT

CHAPTER ONE: RECONSIDERATION

-Kyubee had been trying to convince Madoka to make a contract with him for years without success. Kyubee had tried everything; acting cute, using bishies as bait, hiring monsters to attack her friends, Kyubee even tried holding her goldfish hostage at one point, but the pink-haired girl has yet to budge.

"I don't understand," Kyubee groaned as he paced his "home" under a bridge in the park, "I thought EVERY young girl would LOVE to become a magical girl and fight witch monsters! But not her!"

"Not all kids are like that, ya know," Kurtis, Kyubee's homeless live-in partner pointed out, "Some kids have different fantasies."

"And what the fuck would you know?" Kyubee snapped, completely exasperated, "You're a hobo!"

Kurtis shrugged. "I was a kid at one point, too."

Kyubee took another swig from the ale that Kurtis brought back to their sleeping place. "Am I incompetent? Have I really failed so badly that I can't convince some dumb bitch to join my club?"

"Look on the bright side," Kurtis whistled optimistically, "You've convinced some of her friends to join yer stupid club..."

"Yeah," Kyubee sneered sarcastically, "A Bulimic would-be fatass who swallows everything that's edible, and uses laxatives to shit it all out, her bitch, and some random blonde slut..._but not HER specifically!_"

Kurtis chuckled a bit. "Back before I got laid off from my job as a salesperson, I would just move on if someone didn't buy the product, rather than stalk them everywhere."

Kyubee glared at Kurtis, "S...s-s...she's special, OK?"

Kurtis pat Kyubee on the head while cooing. "Sounds like someone wants a GIRLFRIEND! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kurtis." Kyubee growled.

"Madoka and Kyubee sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kurtis began to sing.

Kyubee threw the ale bottle at a laughing Kurtis. "Hey, man," Kurtis chortled, "I was just jokin'!"

"HMMPH!" Kyubee grumbled.

_You know...maybe she's listening to that Homu chick more than I thought, _Kyubee pondered, _Maybe I should look into that..._

"I herd the winter prom is coming up," Kurtis said, interrupting Kyubee's train of thought, "Everyone's gonna be bringing a date! Do YOU know who YOOOOU wanna take?"

Kyubee glared into Kurtis' eyes for a second. "No." Kyubee replied.

Kurtis sighed as he laid back. "Maybe she'd dig you're crazy entropy shit if she thought you were sexy," Kurtis suggested.

Kyubee thought about this, and realized how brilliant of an Idea it was! "Kurtis! For once, your input is actually useful to me!"

There was, of course, just one problem; Kyubee was a small animal-like critter, and Madoka was a human! There's no way she'd find him attractive enough to consider it!

"Gee...I thought YOU could grant wishes and shit!" Kurtis pointed out to the pondering Kyubee.

"Shit! You're right!' Kyubee realized.

Kyubee pulled out a wish contract and wrote on it:

[I wish I was an attractive human!

XKyubee McEvilcritter]

-Now there was only one more step that needed to be done for Kyubee to do; make a soulgem! Kyubee pulled the empty gem out of his ass, and set it on the ground. Kyubee pointed his rear at the soulgem, and began to push and grunt like a constipated squirrel. After a few awkward minutes, Kyubee pushed his soul out and into the soulgem.

"This is it!" Kyubee chirped victoriously, "Now I will become a sexy human!"

-Kyubee felt an unbearable pain all over his body; it was like having a growing pain as a kid, only everywhere on your body simultaneously, and about ten times as worse. Kyubee wasn't just growing; his entire body was undergoing a full, rapid metamorphosis. Every bone, squared centimeter of skin, every organ, everyTHING had to be greatly expanded and supersized; Kyubee's front legs had twisted into human arms, his legs stretched upright to imitate that of a bipedal human. Kyubee's entire body began to rapidly shed its fur as he grew in size, and Kyubee's face had grown several features; a nose, eyebrows, etc. What were once Kyubee's second set of ears were now Kyubee's hair, and what was once a tail was shed off entirely.

Kyubee looked into the water beneath the bridge to see the result.

He looked very, very feminine.

"What The Fuck?" Kyubee snapped angrily, "Why do I look like a chick?"

"Ah! That look is very popular among girls these days," Kurtis pointed out, "Haven't you ever read _Fruits Basket, _or _Ouran Host High School Club?"_

"But I have boobs and a female-ish face and everything!" Kyubee groaned, groping his new love handles to show.

"Maybe because you're a hermaphrodite," Kurtis laughed, "You didn't specify WHO you wanted to be sexy for in that contract!"

Kyubee looked down, and noticed that Kurtis was right; Kyubee had both a penis, and a birth canal directly beneath it, with his testicles being internal to accommodate for the second genitalia.

Kyubee also noticed that he was naked.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Kyubee squealed as he/she covered her breasts and crotch. "KURTIS!"

Kurtis laughed his ass of as Kyubee blushed and huddled in the corner crying from embarrassment. "Aww, don't worry," He assured the newly-mad shemale, "I think I have some extra clothes lying around somewhere!"

"Find them!" The sensitive incubator demanded.

After getting dressed, Kyubee sighed. "How the hell is this going to work?"

"I dunno," Kurtis giggled, "Id've tapped you given the chance..."

Kyubee looked down at herself; she was wearing a plaid jacket over a greasy red t-shirt, with baggy jean pants and some old worn-out hiking shoes. "I look like a bum!" Kyubee cried.

"I am a bum!" Kurtis pointed out, "So those are the only clothes I had!"

This was no good; Kyubee needed a decent makeover, and FAST!


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

A.N: I honestly did not expect so many views this quickly, much less such nice reviews ;)! To answer BonesxBreak's question; yes. Kyubee will suffer, but Kyubee's suffering will have an unexpected twist behind it; a different context, if you will. What twist? What context? I guess you'll have to read (and I'll have to update) for you to find out XD!

MORE A.N: Next update will likely be sometime next weekend.

CHAPTRE TWO: MEET THE GANG!

-Kyubee had no money, and already put his/her soul into a gem so she couldn't wish for money. Still, Kyubee had to find a way, so he just began wandering the streets in search of something that could help. A few minutes later, Kyubee bumped into a familiar red-head.

"Son of a bitch." Kyubee mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted, "I'm just in a hurry!"

The two stared at each other; Kyubee immediately recognized that the girl was Kyouko Sakura! This was odd; normally she would probably snap at him and yell a few unpleasentries, but Kyouko seemed to be in a much better mood today.

"Who are you?" Kyouko asked curiously.

_SHIT! _Kyubee thought to himself, _I need to think of a fake name...and FAST!_

"...Exubyek..." Kyubee finally responded, "My name is Exubyek!"

"That's a weird name!" Kyouko laughed, "But it sounds kinda cool and exotic, y'know!"

Kyubee giggled on the inside; she fell for that one stupid trick he learned from his emo cousin who was part of some intergalactic gang. "Thanks...Uhh...I'm from Russia."

"Russia is cool from what I hear!" Kyouko shouted, "They got bears and snow and all sorts of stuff like that!"

"...Yes...yes they do..." Kyubee awkwardly replied.

"So what are you doin' all the way over in Japan?" Kyouko inquired.

"I...Uhh...Immigrated here because there was no work in Russia," Kyubee insincerely explained, "I came here to get an education and a better life."

Kyouko's expression changed to that of pity. "Sorry to hear that." She mumbled, "HEY! Maybe I should introduce you to my friends! They go to school and shit like that!"

"...glad to hear it!" Kyubee chirped cheerfully; this was her chance to get close to Madoka!

Kyouko grabbed Kyubee's arm , slung her grocery bag over her other arm, and started to run off with her. It was only a matter of time before they reached the magical girls' favourite hangout spot; the parking lot at one of the gas stations near Sayaka's home. It was a fairly nice place; the lot had few cracks in it, the building was clean, the shelves inside the convenience store were well-stocked. Indeed the owner, Mr. Kagamari, certainly knew how to take care of his property and his customers.

"Hey everyone!" Kyouko shouted to the other magical girls, "I brought a new friend with me!"

The others turned to look at the bummish dickgirl standing next to Kyouko.

"My name is Exubyek...I'm from Russia." Kyubee knew that in order for a lie to be successful, one would have to keep a consistent alibi.

"Nice to meet you, Exubyek," Madoka squealed in her cutesy 13-yr old girl voice, "I'm Madoka!" The two shook hands very lightly for a brief moment.

"Call me Sayaka!" Sayaka cheered.

"I'm Mami!" Mami replied in her sunny-bright attitude.

Homura remained silent.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Homu?" Madoka asked inquisitively.

"I don't even know if we should trust her," Homura whispered, "Where did you find her?"

"On the street near the park!" Kyouko exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Great!" Homura droned sarcastically, "Maybe she's a drug dealer...or an illegal immigrant...or even Kyubee!"

"HOMURA!" Madoka shouted, "That is NO WAY to treat our new friend! You say sorry to her right now!"

"Sorry," Homura grumbled, "She just seems...ominously familiar."

_She's onto me! _Kyubee thought to himself, _I better be careful!_

"Aaaaanyway," Madoka almost seemed to sing, "We were just about to have lunch!"

Kyouko lowered her grocery bag to the ground, and pulled apples out of it. She began to pass them out to the hungry girls, who wasted no time in chowing down on the delicious red fruit.

Homura just then noticed the almost white soul gem dangling around Kyubee's neck. Homura paced over to Kyubee and curiously asked "Do you know a small animal critter named Kyubee?"

Kyubee noticed that Homura was eyeballing the soulgem around her neck. _Oh! You are clever, Miss Homu-Homu, _Kyubee thought to herself, _But I can avoid your trap!_

"Yes, I do!" Kyubee confidently called out, "He was a sweet little critter; he even offered me a free wish!"

Homura raised an eyebrow. "What did you wish for?"

"...Well..." Kyubee began to fib, "My mama and papa back in St. Petersburg were sick, and couldn't take care of themselves, so I wished they got better, and they did!"

"Aww! How heartwarming!" Madoka sighed.

"...don't get too excited," Homura began to explain in a serious tone, "That Kyubee is a sick bastard. He cares nothing for the people he recruits, and would sooner see you getting your head bitten off by a space worm than lift a finger to help you any further. If I were you, Exubyek, I would sleep with one eye open, and watch behind yourself at all times." Homura then gently paced away.

Kyubee sat there in utter silence at the monologue.

"Don't worry about it," Sakaya assured Kyubee, "You only turn into a monster if you use the magical girl powers way too much. Since three haven't been a lot of witch attacks recently, that should be no problem! Homura must be in a bad mood today or something!"

"Hahaha! Yeah...that's cool...I guess..." Kyubee mumbled. _Homu DID bring up a good point, though, _Kyubee thought, _Maybe I'll stupidly turn MYSELF into a witch?_

"Hey Exu!" Kyouko called, "Didn't you say you were lookin' for an education? We could get you enrolled at the school and stuff!"

"...That would be wonderful!" Kyubee giggled; this was going much smoother than he had expected!


	3. Chapter 3: Schools in Session

A.N: As it turns out, I actually had enough time to make the third chapter a little early =D! Here it is!

MORE A.N: I'll probably work on the next chapter of _Mountain of Promise _next.

CHAPTER THREE: SCHOOL'S IN SESSION

-The girls took Kyubee to their high school; a large, rectangular building on a busy street right in the heart of Tokyo. It was a rather plain building; white and windows all around, with a large yard and some basketball and tennis courts out front. It was a Saturday, so the place was relatively deserted, save for a few offices that had to remain open for administrative purposes, many of which have no significance in this story. Only one office really has anything to do with the plot; the office of registration. It was a small, shabby, but well-kept place, with stacks of paper piling up around the grey, metallic file cabinets, and wooden desks. At the desk was a short man with a fuzzy black moustache.

"May I help you, ladies?" The mustached man asked.

"This is our friend, Exubyek," Madoka explained, "She wants to enroll at the school!"

"Oh really?" The man asked inquisitively.

"Yes," Kyubee stated, "I'm from Russia, and I came here to get an education and a job."

"Well luckily for you, enrollment is still open!" The man began to tell, "I just need you to fill out this form!"

The man handed Kyubee a form to fill out. Almost immediately, there were a few problems. 1) It asked for an address, but Kyubee was homeless. 2) It asks for Kyubee's sex, either male or female, but Kyubee was a hermaphrodite!

_Whatever, _Kyubee thought, signing the "female" option, _It'll be a learning experience. I look more like a girl, anyway._

The address, however, was going to be a bigger problem. "Can I speak to you in private, Madoka?" Kyubee whispered to Madoka.

"Umm...sure..." Madoka whispered apprehensively. The two walked out of the room, and met back in the hallway. Kyubee fell to her knees, and started to cry.

"I have no home!" Kyubee sobbed, "I can't sign up because I live in the streets!"

Madoka gave the fuzzy kitty-eared hermaphrodite a big hug. "That's okay, Exu! You can stay at my house!"

Kyubee looked up to Madoka, a dim smile forming on her face. "Thank you..." She mumbled out.

Neither of the two could have known, however, that Homura was eavesdropping on the two.

_She's letting a stranger stay in her house? _Homura painfully thought to herself, _She would've never even considered letting me spend even one night there! _Hot tears barreled down Homura's face as she slowly slumped away, looking for a dark, lonely spot to let her sorrows out.

After Kyubee had finished the forms, the man began to process it on his computer. "All right, now we just need to do a physical, and give you a few immunizations!"

"...What?" Kyubee asked, a hint of fear in the dickgirl's voice.

"Oh yeah," Mami began to realize, "We also had to get some shots and stuff so we wouldn't get sick with hepatitis or anything like that."

Kyubee's heart sank. He remembered getting "shots" back on his homeworld; back then, though, they weren't to immunize people to anything, but to inflict as much pain as possible. The incubator overseer would come down to cell 013, Kyubee's cell, and would pry the small creature out. He would have a large syringe, filled with a mysterious bubbling fluid that he would inject into Kyubee. The shot itself didn't hurt much, just a small prick to Kyubee's arm, but the real pain began when the liquid entered Kyubee's body. The pain would start off as an uncomfortable warm feeling all over Kyubee's body at first, but then the feeling would magnify, and it would feel like boiling Hydrofluoric acid was burning his entire body. All during this time, the overseer would slam Kyubee against the cold, rusted walls, only causing small waves of extreme smashing pain on the side of Kyubee's body. After about half an hour, the overseer would spit on his body, and shout "IF YOU FAIL OR STOP BEING LOYAL TO OUR EVIL OVERLORD THE PAIN WILL BE A BILLION TIMES WORSE!"

Kyubee nearly collapsed to the ground just from thinking about it.

"Exubyek!" Madoka shouted, grabbing Kyubee before she could hit the ground, "are you OK?"

"Yeah..." Kyubee moaned, "...I'm just not used to getting shots..."

"Don't worry," Madoka sang cheerfully, "If you get scared, I'll hold your hand!"

Kyubee smiled as her heart warmed up; nobody had ever willingly held Kyubee's hand for any reason after Kyubee was deployed to Earth; not even Kurtis! Kyubee slowly reached his hand out, and caressed Madoka's soft, peachy hands. Everyone went "Awwww..."

The doctor came into the room with a small medical kit. "I heard someone needs a shot, today!" Kyubee gripped Madoka's hand a little tighter .

"You!" The doctor stated triumphantly, approaching Kyubee with the syringe.

Kyubee gripped Madoka's hands with her other hand.

The doctor pointed his syringe towards Kyubee's right arm.

Kyubee began to quiver as he closed his eyes.

The doctor slowly began to move his syringe to the arm "This won't hurt at all!" He assured Kyubee.

Kyubee closed her bright red eyes, and felt a slight trickle down her legs.

"Don't worry" The doctor sighed, "you can go home and relax after this."

The trickle between Kyubee's legs began to strengthen, and increase into a warm, fluid flow.

*PRICK*

The needle had entered Kyubee's soft, squishy human arm, and unloaded its contents into the hermaphrodite's bloodstream. The flow slowed down, and Kyubee opened her eyes to the sight of a puddle at her feet, and a large dark stain going between her legs.

_OH CRAP! _Kyubee thought, _I just pissed myself!_

"Meh, don't worry," Kyouko stated, "You're not the first time this has happened!" She gave a naughty glance over to Mami, who blushed, and looked away.

"...Glad to know..." Kyubee shuddered out.

The mustached man handed Kyubee a school uniform. "Enjoy the weekend for now, you will start on Monday."

Kyubee smiled; the closer he could get to Madoka, the better.


	4. Chapter 4: Move Up!

CHAPTER FOUR: MOVE UP!

-Kyubee walked home with Madoka, down to one of the nicest neighborhoods in town, if only in the respect that the houses looked like actual houses, and not favela-like shacks underneath bridges or by scummy waterfronts that Kyubee and Kurtis had been living near for the past few months. Kyubee had been in Madoka's house before when he was still a non-hermaphroditic animal; it was a two-story house with a few feet of yard in front and behind it, clearly marking Madoka's family as one of relatively high class in Japanese society. Inside the house it was a bit more colourful; beige walls surrounded nearly every room, with a blue carpet vaguely resembling seawater, with various finely-carved oak and elm tables and chairs in the dining room, a vinyl couch facing a wall-mounted widescreen in the living room, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. The most vivid memories in Kyubee's head were that of Madoka's room; the girl was obsessed with the colours pink and red, and by the gods it showed in her decorating. Bed sheets, curtains, rugs, walls...no single object in the room was coloured anything other than a shade of pink. It was like a soft, girly paradise...a paradise that Kyubee had been banished from a year earlier for trying to tempt Eve with the apple.

The time to tempt her again was nigh.

The two entered the front door of Madoka's house. "Mom! I'm home!" Madoka shouted.

"How was your day, honey?" Madoka's mom asked back.

"I made a new friend," Madoka cheered proudly, "Her name is Exubyek!"

"That sounds like a cute name!" Madoka's mom cheered, "May you introduce her to me?" 

"Sure!" Madoka chirped, brightening up with cheer as she nudged the Incubator forward.

"Umm...Hello..." Kyubee mumbled shyly, looking away at the tiled floor beneath him; as one may imagine, it was rather awkward talking to the mother of one's prey. Kyubee began to recall memories of her own mother; she was a very modest-sized incubator fodderling, which is to say, approximately the size of a fully-grown tabby cat. her ears were long, pink, and silky, being shaped similarly to Kyubee's, but significantly smoother, with less bumps and frays. There was no wind on the incubator home world, being entirely one large factory the size of planet Earth, but they most definitely would have swayed in the wind like Madoka's cotton candy-bright pink pigtails usually do. If Kyubee ever had a face that won the heart of anyone, his mother had the face of an absolute angel...or at least the closest a small lagomorph-feline hybrid could come to looking like an angel. Her face was well-rounded, possessing two large, jewel-like eyes that sparkled red whenever a good beam of light shone on them, and a tiny pink bunny nose placed in the middle of the two, adorned at last by a rather peculiar mouth; peculiar in that it wasn't shaped like any other incubator mouth. Unlike the usual "=3" shape associated with incubator fodderlings such as himself, she could move her mouth at will, usually taking the form of a "=." Kyubee's mother had personally witnessed the enslavement of her entire species by the Incubator Elite while she was still pregnant with her litter, and it caused her pain to know that her children would grow up in such a cruel, desolate world, taking orders from a horde of hideous, uneducated thugs led by that damn misogynist...whoever _he_ was. It warmed his heart to think about how much she cared for Kyubee and his siblings, just the way he often saw Madoka standing up for her friends, either as a magical girl against the hordes of witches that were created as a result of the incubators' meddling, or if they were a local problem, like that bully Kyosuke.

It was remarkable how much Madoka's family reminded Kyubee of his own.

"Hon," Madoka's mother inquired, tilting her head to the side and gently placing her soft hand on Kyubee's quivering shoulder, "Are you feeling alright? You've just been standing there staring at me."

"It's nothing," Kyubee nervously jolted out, shaking her head, "I was just thinking about how lovely off a friend your daughter has been to me so far!"

"Aww! It was nothing!" Madoka giggled, closing her eyes and looking away while her cheeks blushed a bright pink, "I always like to help out those in need!"

Madoka's mother gave her daughter a warm smile in return, "is Exubyek going to be staying over for the night?"

Madoka quickly nodded her head.

"Well, okay," Madoka's mother warmly replied as she turned around to return to going over her grocery shopping list, "just make sure she doesn't make a mess of herself."

_A wee bit too late for that, ma'am. _ Kyubee thought, surprised she didn't make any comment about Kyubee's still moist pants. Nevertheless, Kyubee was relieved to know that he was once again welcome in the household...for the time being, at any rate. Still, it would be hard to imagine that Madoka, her parents, or her younger brother would ever forgive him for what he is supposed to do.

_My own mama's life is on the line, _Kyubee thought once again, a streak of worry running through the white-haired herm, _and besides...this is for the good of the universe...right?_

Madoka's usual cheery voice interrupted Kyubee's thoughts; "Sorry, Exu, but you'll have to take the couch for tonight. I'll have a better place arranged for you tomorrow, though, I promise!"

_Bah...looks like I won't be getting any nostalgia in the ol' pink room, _Kyubee pondered, _But I guess this DOES get me a step closer to Madoka._

Something in Kyubee's gut told him that he really should not be enthusiastic about this...


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night

CHAPTER FIVE: THE FIRST NIGHT (no, not in THAT respect.)

-Kyubee stared at a small, round green-rimmed clock that hung on the wall across from the green two-person sofa he laid upon; 12:19 A.M. was the time it displayed.

_Damn, _Kyubee thought, _I haven't slept yet? At this rate, I'll be snoozing in the classroom all day!_

Kyubee glanced around the room, and pondered on how different everything looked at night; the light blue walls that once welcomed him into the house now seemed dark and distant. The red-brick fireplace that lay on the wall in front of the hermaphroditic incubator was empty, yet seemed to draw its surroundings into the pitch-black void that lay within. Even the once harmless carpeted floors appeared to become a murky swamp, that would swallow up any living thing that stepped on it.

Then Kyubee thought about Madoka, and his memories of how HER room looked in the night. It certainly was nothing like the living room; during the daytime, it was just a pink-obsessed barely teenage girl's room, but at night, it seemed a lot more..._romantic...practically idealistic. _The darker exterior contrasted with the pink, fluffy interior made Madoka's room look like a princess' lovely oasis in the middle of a wasteland of silence and death; the forbidden fortress standing out in the realm of despair, as if to mock the very laws of nature themselves by showing such a location could possibly exist.

The more Kyubee thought about it, the more Kyubee was reminded of Madoka.

Ah, Madoka! The only one of Kyubee's potential contracts who had yet to cave in and make a wish. Could Kyubee really blame her, though? The price for such power was the sealing of one's soul inside of a soul gem, in which excessive use of their power would result in said girl being corrupted into a monster of insurmountable evil, several of which they already had to kill by their own hands. If that wasn't bad enough, if the soul gem was still intact, the monster would be revived over and over again, creating an endless cycle of senseless murder and grief. Madoka really was justified in throwing Kyubee out into the streets when she figured that making a contract would be a BAD thing. Kyubee stared at his pink-white soul gem around his neck; many questions were forming in Kyubee's mind...

_Does Madoka know?_

_Why does she welcome me in with open arms despite seeing my soul gem?_

_Does she pity me?_

_Or is she keeping me close so she can kill me the moment I turn witch?_

_Will I turn witch eventually because of this?_

_...or am I ALREADY a monster?_

_...what does a beautiful, innocent girl like her see in me as a "friend" anyway?_

Kyubee pondered about Madoka; even someone who had been taught by the Incubator Elite to have no regard for the victims of Project Entropy had to admit that she was an absolute angel. Her pink hair was always well-groomed, and her pigtails made it look like she was a small puppy with two cute, fuzzy ears. Her eyes were rather large and round, but always pulsing with a youthful energy that told one she was always ready for what life threw at her.

And her lips..._oh God her lips..._Who could possibly NOTimmediately fall for her smile? The smile that could part the storming clouds, and bring the sunshine upon the world, even if she were on HIS clusterfuck train wreck of a torture world? The smile that could pacify a berserk, rabid wolf that bit and snapped at all else? The smile that...

Kyubee slapped herself. _Pull yourself together,_ Kyubee angrily interrupted herself, _Do you want mom to get eviscerated by the Misogynist because you didn't have the heart to con ONE girl?_

Kyubee didn't snap out of it, however. She still saw Madoka's soft, gentle face, her fuzzy ink hair still burned onto Kyubee's retinas, dancing upon the hippocampus of the incubator's brain, teasing him to reach out and stroke it gently...

...until he realized that this was no longer her imagination; Kyubee had stumbled into Madoka's room without even paying attention, and was staring right at her!

_GAH! _Kyubee nearly gasped as she darted out of the room with the speed and agility of the wind itself, ducking behind the dark blue wall outside. Kyubee's heart was pounding incredibly fast, as if she saw a ghost. _Why did I do that, _Kyubee pondered angrily to herself, _Of all the moronic shit I've ever done..._

"Exu...are you having trouble sleeping?" Madoka's gentle, yet tired voice cooed from within her room.

Kyubee slowly turned her head to the left, and saw a rather dazed Madoka peeking out from behind her door; her hair now flat, long, and straight across her slender shoulders, her dazzling pink eyes barely half-open. She was clad in but a small pink tank top and some purple shorts, used as pajamas.

"I...I guess so," Kyubee blushed as she turned his head away from Madoka, "It's just...cold in the living room."

"Hee hee!" Madoka giggled with what little energy she had left, "Getting lost...peein' yourself...asking me for a blanket...you're just like a little kid, Exu."

Madoka slowly reached out her right hand; in it she grasped a large pink quilt with white lace around the edges. Kyubee wondered just how obsessed Madoka could be with that colour.

"Do you want a goodnight kiss and a bedtime story, too?" Madoka joked, too sleepy to actually laugh.

Kyubee thought once again about Madoka's lips; he could remember only one time before when anyone actually kissed her. It was back on the incubator home world, in her family's cramped, dank cell. Kyubee himself was recovering from a recent injection of the pain-inducing medicine, when Kyubee's sister whispered..._something_...to him, and then gently stuck out her tongue and gave Kyubee's face a soft, tickling lick. Kyubee felt significantly less pain everywhere after that simple kiss, simply because she knew someone still cared about her and her struggles. Kyubee pondered for a moment what Madoka's gentle oral caress would feel like against Kyubee's pale cheek. Would she feel the same love and support? Would this be...?

"N...no! Nothing like that!" Kyubee defensively snapped, "but this quilt will help...thank you."

"You're welcome..." Madoka whispered as she gently crept her room door shut.


	6. Chapter 6: School

AN: Sorry I didn't update at all through the past few moths, but I have been seeing a psychiatrist, and things have not been going well (I'll just leave it at that.) On the bright side, Alice is healthy and doing well; we even went to see that new Smurfs movie together some time ago, as she is a HUGE Smurfs fan. I've also been planning on making a one-shot fanfic about Recettear, but there's no category for it! Don't worry; I'll have this figured out. Anyway, have fun reading, and tell me what you think as always!

~Talos Angel, the Fanfiction-Writing Yukkuri~

CHAPTER SIX: SCHOOL

Kyubee's deep sleep was abruptly ended when a familiar hand had grabbed her foot and rapidly jostled her awake.

"Exu!" Madoka squealed urgently, "You're gonna be late for your first day of school if you don't get up!"

Kyubee slowly opened her blood-red eyes and tried to regain her vision; everything was unbelievably blurry as if she needed glasses, and she even had a headache that felt as if a sledgehammer had been applied to her head liberally.

"Wha?" Was the only thing Kyubee could moan out, gripping her head.

"Y'know," Madoka reminded Kyubee, "The place you need to go to in order to learn things...or at least PROVE you know them."

"Oh yeah..." Kyubee moaned, struggling with all of her effort to keep her heavy, stubborn eyes open.

Madoka stuffed a single slice of toast into Kyubee's tiny, unexpecting mouth. Kyubee reluctantly bit down, severing the toast from her mouth.

"I'm afraid that is all the time we have for breakfast," Madoka quickly blurted, "We need to get going right now!"

Madoka immediately grabbed Kyubee's arm and took the hermaphrodite outside, over to the bus stop.

"I didn't even change my clothes yet, silly!" Kyubee pointed out.

"Oh." Madoka grumbled, "Sorry." She turned away and blushed, waving her hand to signal Kyubee to go back inside and finish her business.

-Kyubee quickly Threw on her uniform before dashing back out, just barely in time to catch the bright yellow metallic vehicle that was stuffed full of noisy, rowdy teens. Kyubee leapt onto the bus practically at the exact moment it began to slowly creep forward, preparing to accelerate off of the red line on the curb and blast its way down the road. The bus was full of many faces; Kyubee even recognized a few. There was, of course, Madoka; she was sitting in the second row next to Kyouko, listening to her CD player, with a pair of pink, metallic headphones cupped to either ear on her head. Kyouko had a look of content joy on her face, as she munched on a crispy treat of some kind, though it wasn't immediately obvious what it was. Kyubee's spirit broke, however, when she noticed that the only seat left on the yellow metal scarab was right next to Homura. Homura glared straight at Kyubee, her dark, lavender eyes pierced straight into Kyubee's soul, seemingly carefully analyzing everything that raced through Kyubee's mind. Homura's Midnight-black hair waved furiously, as if it were an ocean being assaulted by intense tropical winds in a summer's star-filled night. Immediately Homura squinted agitatedly, as if she saw Kyubee's soul, and despised what she laid her valiant, shimmering eyes upon.

_Could I really blame her? _Kyubee thought to herself as she moved to take her seat.

"You know, you're making a huge mistake," Homura whispered harshly as she moved her eyes to gaze upon Kyubee's light pink soul gem, "Whatever you wished for, it isn't worth it."

"N-nonsense," Kyubee disagreed, "I'm certain that nothing else could save papa."

"You know," Homura began to monologue, "The human immune system can be stronger than you think, with some dieting and exercise your father could likely overcome such an illness. Sure, medicine may help him, and may be expensive, but any medicine is pocket change compared to the sacrifice that you have made. To say that you have sacrificed your life to save your father is an understatement; you've become a devil. You may not feel it now, but part of your soul belongs to despair, and it will grow stronger and more cruel until it controls you entirely. Once that happens, you will cause far more harm than your wish had prevented; hundreds, possibly even thousands could die once you become a witch. The real pincher; the only cure for it is death, which will come as slowly and painfully as a tortoise walking on burning coals. You, my friend, walk among the damned, just like myself."

A shiver crept down Kyubee's spine.

"But I am a gracious...friend," Homura grumbled, "If I notice you showing signs of going witch, I promise I will snap your neck and end your suffering immediately."

Homura's purple eyes let out a small twinkle as she stared unblinkingly into Kyubee's eyes.

_She would be so...beautiful...if she wasn't so damn scary. _Kyubee thought to herself.

The whole ride over was quite awkward; Homura would not stop staring at Kyubee with that disapproving glare she wore so well, almost as if she could tell what Kyubee was up to.

_Relax, Kyu, _Kyubee reassured herself, _If she knew, she would have done something about it._

A few minutes, but what seemed like half an hour later, the bus came to a sudden halt at the massive, gray-coloured rectangular complex that could only be described as the school. Kyubee had to admit that it still sent a mysterious shiver down her spine, but nevertheless, Kyubee squared her shoulders and headed inside.


	7. Chapter 7: A Revelation!

Tuesday, July 3, 2012, 5:57 P.M. (I'm dating my chapter uploads from now on.)

A.N: I hope you can forgive the slow update time, once again, but I will try to update more often.

A.N.2: It's finally happened, readers! I actually have my own wiki page now! It's on a site called "TV Tropes," or something, so you can find it by searching my penname. I do have a few things I would like to clarify regarding it, though.

1) Gilfred really IS as much of a douche as I say he is. He tries to break me and Alice up just so he can bone her, but he doesn't even love her the way I do. He's just trying to get laid, and he doesn't care who he steps on to do it.

2) I have seen a penis before...well...on the screen, anyway. It was in health class at high school, and we were learning about STDs, so the teacher showed us a video about them. Holy Fuck, it was disgusting! It was like a poisonous, sick, fleshy mushroom covered in puss-filled cancerous warts, even obstructing what I could only assume was the urethra. It was too gross for me to look at for any longer than a few seconds, so I ran out of the room so I could puke in the restroom. I hope I never have to see one ever again.

3)"Evil Uncle Harry" Is not a reference to MMGS. I was drunk as hell at a Halloween party, and I don't remember much. Heck, I don't even KNOW anyone named "Harry." I figure it was someone at the party who I didn't like.

4) Scarlet Pain was not meant to be arousing at all. It was meant to show how rape is a sickening perversion of sexual pleasure, used as a weapon to harm the innocent and defenseless, mentally and physically. I just wanted to make that clear.

5) Please do not refer tome as "The Drunken Master." That title belongs to ZUN, and I cannot take that away from him.

All in all, I'm glad my fanfic career has taken me this far, but I never wood have gotten here if it were not for you, my good readers and constructive critics! Thank you, every single one of you! You all deserve your own wiki pages!

A.N.3: I need my readers' opinions on something regarding the Mountain of Promise series; I originally abandoned it because I didn't think it was any good, but I recently got a few people asking me to continue it. What should I do? Should I leave it dead? Should I continue it after all this time? Or maybe I should reboot the series; start over so I can fix all of the problems from the very beginning, rather than try to wrangle a justification for them later? I personally like the Idea of doing the reboot, but I want some more opinions before I decide for sure.

With that said and done, here is the seventh chapter of Kyubee's quest to get Madoka to sign a contract.

CHAPTER SEVEN: A REVELATION!

Kyubee took her assigned seat in the dusty room; the large dark blue, wooden desk had three similarly coloured blue chairs accompanying it. The assortment sat in a lonely, yet lively corner up front by the window. While closed at the moment, the window could reveal an impressive view of the central courtyard of the campus; a great porcelain fountain , simply shaped like a saucer held up by an hourglass-shaped piece of concrete. The fountain was surrounded on all sides by short, well-trimmed grass accompanied by tall, bushy trees.

"Excuse me." A gruff voice called directly to Kyubee. Kyubee stopped staring out the window to be greeted by a tall, foreign looking man with short, brown hair in a Rambo-style haircut with a dark blue bandana wrapped around his head, small, scruffy sideburns, and light blue eyes that squinted with determination, hidden behind some small, oval glasses. he donned a full-length white lab coat, with gray pants and shoes, his hands clad in white gloves.

"You must be the new student here," The man stated, extending his right arm for a handshake, "I'm your physics teacher, Mr. Hardings. You wouldn't mind introducing yourself to the class once it starts...would you?"

Kyubee nervously reached out her left hand to meet Mr. Harding's right. "Of course not."

Mr. Harding returned the shake with an uncomfortably tight grip, as if trying to squeeze jelly from the herm's hand. he lifted Kyubee's hand a little, then jerked downward and released it. Kyubee retracted her hand and massaged it. Kyubee looked around the room; nothing an ordinary physics room would not have. All of the tables had three chairs, like Kyubee's, obviously meant to be used by three people during experiments. tan, wooden cabinets lined the walls, closed and locked shut, hiding whatever equipment was necessary from view...or irresponsible hands.

Kyubee could only recognize a few students in the room; Madoka was speaking with Mami, though they were both in one of the middle tables on the other side of the room, making it impossible to hear them over the bustle created by other students. Madoka, noticing Kyubee, smiled and waved for a few seconds, before returning to her unheard conversation. Sayaka was sitting at the table across from the other side of the room, staring at one of the cabinets, tapping her foot impatiently, apparently waiting for something. Homura sat at the same table in another chair, blankly staring at the whiteboard...probably just waiting for class to start.

More students flooded into the room as time got closer and closer, before a loud BEEEEEEEEP was heard over the P.A. System, loud and angry, as if sounding off some sort of alarm. When the glaring beep finally subsided, Mr. Hardings remained silent for a second. Suddenly, the door slid open with the force of a locomotive, and sure enough, Kyouko darted into the room, panting from the run.

"Sorry, Mr. Hardings," Kyouko gasped, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to come today or not..."

"Just get to your seat, miss Kyouko," Hardings sighed, "At least you are here **at all.**" Everybody in the room except for Kyubee and Sayaka giggled quietly as Kyouko skipped over to sit next to Sayaka, who rolled her eyes and sighed. Mr. Hardings coughed slightly, using his thumb and index finger to lift his glasses from his nose to eye level.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Harding calmly greeted, "If you have not noticed, we have a new student among our ranks." Kyubee stood up, and moved to the front of the class.

"Hello, everyone," Kyubee nervously jittered, "My name is...Exubyek Dostoevsky. I'm from Russia." Everybody in the room blinked awkwardly for a few seconds.

_Damn. That sounded cheesy. _Kyubee thought as she went back to her seat.

Kyubee looked at her two partners next to her; one of them being a tall, slightly muscular boy with short, grey hair, light blue eyes, and a slight scowl on his face. Next to him was what Kyubee could only assume was a guy, given the male uniform..."he" was wearing, but otherwise looked quite feminine, with (his?) long, blonde ponytail that went all the way down to the floor, and (his?) face was smooth, somewhat round, and hairless. (He?) seemed harmless enough.

"Now since Exubyek has missed a lot of material," The professor began to inquire, "Who can tell her what we were talking about last time?"

"Entropy..." A monotone, yet intense Homura called out.

_Entropy? _Kyubee thought. The other students simply nodded, ready to continue the lecture, but this simple word that they took for granted meant nearly everything to Kyubee. It was the reason the incubators let the Misogynist and his evil biomechanical army control them...it was the reason why Kyubee was on planet Earth in the first place. Kyubee began to recall the days when she was taught the ways of entropy by the enforcers.

"It's all about hope and grief," The enforcer snarled to the quivering young incubators, "We give people hope with yer magic powers, then turn em into huge monsters and BAM! They cause all sorts of grief, misery, and despair! That is why we conquer and torture! Shattered dreams and hopes create entropy, the fuel of the universe! If we were like you pussies, and we acted..._**Nice**_...to others, existence itself would die, and grow cold!"

The enforcer grabbed an unfortunate incubator sitting close to him, and proceeded to squeeze the small, defenseless critter, causing her to yelp and squeal with agony as dark red fluid dripped from her body.

"See this, twerps?" The enforcer screeched enthusiastically, "I am creating entropy! This worm is creating entropy! If you fuckwits could only appreciate what we do for the universe..."

Kyubee felt a sharp tap on her right shoulder, as the Long, blonde haired (boy?) had tapped her back out of her flashback. Kyubee silently thanked her classmate, who merely smiled and winked back.

"Entropy is the tendency for the universe to favor chaos over order," Homura began to explain, "Heat and energy will always flow from an area of high concentration, such as a burning fire, to areas of low concentration, such as ice. in the example of the ice, the heat will loosen the molecules, allowing them to move more freely and 'chaotically.'"

"Very good!" Mr. Hardings applauded, "You've obviously been studying hard, Miss Homura."

Homura smiled just a tiny bit. "I try." She muttered aloud.

Mr. Hardings then went on to explain how to calculate entropy, with formulas like S=Q/T, and all sorts of other things you could look up, or find out in physics class, as I am sure you want the story to progress more than you want to hear Mr. Harding's lecture.

Soon, the blaring alarm sounded once more, signaling the end of class. Most of the students vacated the room as if they were fire ants avoiding the sprinklers. all except for Kyubee, who approached Mr. Harding uneasily.

"Umm..." Kyubee began to mumble, "I have a question about entropy."

"Go ahead." Mr. Hardings invited.

"Well..." Kyubee began to question, "When Homura said that Entropy was caused by heat distribution...like with the melting ice..."

"That's not the only way entropy is used," Mr. Hardings began to explain, "there are many other examples where it could apply; bricks being thrown out a window, sand being poured onto the ground...I'd be tempted to say that just about anything follows entropy, what with it being the second law of thermodynamics and all."

Kyubee winced and began to tremble.

"Are you OK, Miss Exu?" Mr. Hardings asked with concern, reaching out.

"It's okay," Kyubee sniveled, "I just realized my whole life is a lie!"

Kyubee burst out the classroom door into the hallway, as Mr. Hardings stared on with confusion and uneasiness.


	8. Chapter 8: Past Sins (part 1 of 2)

A.N: I had to split this chapter in half, because it was longer than I thought it would be, and it is easier to read shorter chapters to keep your place, anyway. I had a lovely winter break, and my nieces even visited! My youngest one had sooo much fun playing with that Rainbow Dash toy I got for her, you should've been there (Okay, I don't really want YOU over, lol!) We had a big apple pie, and played some bluegrass, too! Okay, enough of that, the story.

CHAPTER EIGHT: PAST SINS

It sounded like rainfall in the men's restroom as Kyubee's tears pounded into the toilet. The door jerked open, and Kyubee was jerked off as she heard footsteps move to the stall she was in.

"You realize this is the GUYS' restroom...right?" A voice called from outside.

"So what?!" Kyubee snapped, "That's not going to shatter me anymore than I already have been!"

The stall door swung open. Kyubee scrunched her eyes, regretting having not locked the stall. She turned her head around and saw Kyouko standing over her, her head tilted and eyes wide.

"Why the hell are YOU in the guys' restroom, anyway?!" Kyubee snapped.

"Because I heard you crying in here, and I figured you needed some help." Kyouko responded cautiously.

"Well I don't!" Kyubee screeched, "Now leave me alone!"

Kyouko shook her head at this proposition.

"I ain't just gonna leave you HERE, of all places, to brood. You need to talk to someone about whatever is bothering you." Kyouko stated matter-of-factly.

"Nobody would understand, anyway!" Kyubee grumbled, turning back to the toilet, "It's just too...complicated!"

Kyouko sighed slightly before kneeling down and putting her hand on Kyubee's shoulder. "Okay, look," She began to explain, "I once thought nobody would understand any of my problems, either...hell, maybe she still doesn't quite understand them. But then I met Sayaka. I realized something after I did; She has problems, too. Everybody does."

"But you don-" Kyubee tried to retort.

"Of course I don't!" Kyouko stated, "You haven't even said what your problem is! Nobody will understand you if you don't open up to them and explain!"

Kyubee nodded a slight bit. "Yeah...you're right..." She whispered loudly.

A wide smile crept across Kyouko's face as she slowly lifted Kyubee to her feet. "Then let's get out of here, and go where you WON'T get weird stares from people who want to piss." She suggested, "You can talk about it with my friends if you want.

"With your friends?" Kyubee gasped back. _Yeah...I'll just casually tell them that I intended on tricking them all into becoming demons, then getting themselves killed before I learned that was all horseshit. _Kyubee thought sarcastically to herself.

Kyouko nodded furiously, as if she was rocking out. "The more the merrier! Besides, the more people you talk about it with, the better your chances of finding someone who DOES understand!" She chirped ecstatically.

"That makes sense..." Kyubee replied, regaining her normal speaking voice, "Okay, I'll take you up on it."

Kyouko grinned and took Kyubee's arm. "Then let's stop wasting time here!" The two rushed out of the restroom, and down the hallway. On the way to wherever, Kyubee began to ponder furiously.

_I really shouldn't tell them, _She thought, _But what could I possibly say? Maybe I'll just tell them...I don't know...my parents died? Dad died, at least._

Before long, Kyubee and Kyouko had reached the area that Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, and Mami had been sitting at; a lone bench upon the sun-bathed rooftop of the school building. The girls had already begun chowing down on some strange sandwiches that Sayaka had prepared for them. The three of them looked up at Kyubee and Kyouko as they approached them.

"Guys! I think Exu needs your help!" Kyouko squealed out urgently, "She was bawling in the bathroom about something!"

All the girls looked up at Kyubee, who briefly stared back at them.

"You can tell us, Exu," Madoka encouraged, her tone loud, but worried, "We'll try to help!"

"Don't you think a councilor or someone like that would be-" Kyubee began to state shakily before Homura interrupted her.

"Exu. We're magical girls, who made the mistake of succumbing to desire, and paying the price for it. If we can't trust each other, can we trust anyone?" Homura inquired, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"You've made a point," Kyubee sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you. My mom called; my dad is dead."

Memories of Kyubee's father began to flood back into the herm's brain as she began to paraphrase the events. "My mother...She was being threatened by this...this thug. My dad stepped in...tried to stop him...but the thug had a knife..." Kyubee began to tremble and tear up. Sure those weren't the exact details; that "thug," was a metahuman overseer, armed with a pulse rifle. The thing with pulse rifles is, they were designed to disrupt machinery more than they were to hurt organic individuals, but it DOES hurt them. It is perhaps a better idea to not give a full account as to how the incubator was put down.

_At least it is better than telling them that I caused every problem they face. _Kyubee told herself, slightly wincing at the thought.

The girls just looked at Kyubee for a second, before Kyouko spoke up.

"Look Exu. I've lost my entire family," Kyouko explained, "And it was my own stupid fault, too."

Kyubee glanced up at Kyouko. _No...that was at least partially my fault, too. _She pondered.

"Everybody I've ever known and loved before I got here died horribly," Homura mumbled, facing away, "I couldn't do anything to save them..."

"The only person who ever cared about me abandoned me, despite everything I did." Sayaka whispered solemnly, yet bitterly.

"I never had anybody to love in the first place." Mami bluntly stated, taking a nibble from her sandwich, "Before I met all of you, of course."

_That's...a lot of shit I caused..._Kyubee thought to herself, shaking slightly.

"But we all have one thing that Kyubee hasn't taken away yet...and won't for a long time," Madoka stated, gathering the others around her, "Each other!"

"I suppose misery loves company!" Kyouko laughed merrily as they all hugged and giggled. All of them heard a loud shout coming from the courtyard at ground level.


	9. Chapter 8: Past Sins (part 2 of 2)

"OH MY GOD! WIIIITCH!" The voice called, followed by a screech and several others yelling and panicking.

"Damn!" Homura shouted, preparing her soulgem, "Here? Now?!"

The girls, save Madoka, grabbed their soulgems, rapidly transforming into their magical forms as they darted to the edge of the roof overlooking the courtyard, with Kyubee and Madoka following. All of them leaned over the railing, and scowled at the sight; a long, glowing, bright green serpentine creature screeched with its uncharacteristic hooked beak as it cackled lightning from its feathery white wings. The wings beat and flapped, as lightning struck about the courtyard, aiming for any unlucky sod who decided to have lunch there. The girls jumped down, landing perfectly on their feet, all except for Homura, who stayed and glared at Kyubee.

"What are you waiting for?!" She hissed harshly, "You have one, too!"

Kyubee lifted her soulgem slowly, staring into the lucid, white abyss contained within. _Never actually used one myself, _Kyubee thought, _But I guess there's nothing else to it! _Kyubee rubbed the gem, and invoked its power. An eye-hurting white abyss enveloped Kyubee, seemingly causing the hermaphrodite's clothing to fade away as well. Kyubee's hands went to her breasts and pelvis as she instinctively darted her head about, wondering if anybody could see, but there was nothing. Her hands moved away as energy appeared around her, shaping itself into frilly clothing. In an instant, Kyubee became dressed on a frilly white dress, with dark-red ribbons streaming behind her, and two golden rings propped up in her hair like a pair of hair-buns. In a flash, Kyubee was back in the real world, everything exactly as it was, as if no time had passed at all. Kyubee blinked strangely for a few seconds.

"Yeah...It throws you off the first few times," Homura stated, "But we need to move out, NOW!"

The two of them jumped down to where the battle had already commenced; Sayaka, Kyouko, and Mami leapt out of the way of yet another lightning blast as it synged the ground, leaving a big, black smoldering spot where it had struck. Mami clenched her teeth as she materialized two rifles, one in each hand, and prepared to open fire.

"Mami! Keep her distracted, while I move in!" Kyouko shouted as she strafed back and forth, zipping and zagging from place to place, closer to the quetzal-beast.

"Oh no! I'm not letting her smash you to bits!" Sayaka shouted, tailing after her.

BLAM! BOOM!

Mami's twin rifles practically shouted out bursts of noise as they spewed yellow beams of fluorescent light at the beast. The beams flashed and dazzled as they burst into sparks upon the creature, only for her to squawk loudly as her face received small dark burn marks. Unfortunately, the thrashing and slashing had caught Kyouko by surprise; The serpent's sharp beak slammed into Kyouko with a sickening CRACK! Kyouko screamed out as she was sent flying backwards towards the school wall.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka screeched out as she leapt in between Kyouko and the wall. The two collided with a SMACK! Kyouko grabbed her ribs, hissing in pain.

"Damn! That smarts!" Kyouko spat out.

"I'll say!" Sayaka moaned.

As the two got up, their eyes widened as the quetzal-creature began to angrily charge for Mami, squawking and snorting with fury as it clawed up the ground it moved across. Mami squinted, and trembled as she continued to blast more shots at the creature. The creature screeched in response, seemingly no longer caring about the burns as she charged forward even faster.

"Shit!" Homura grunted as she charged, blindly knocking the slightly paralyzed Mami down to the ground, narrowly getting grazed across her back by the quetzal-witch, who crashed into the wall, spraying bricks and dust every way. The creature thrashed and lashed about, cackling lightning like a bad storm, scorching and blasting everything about. Kyouko and Sayaka barely had enough time to jump back to their feet, and leap behind cover, while Homura and Mami just had to curl up and hope nothing struck them. Homura glared at the frozen Kyubee with a wide-eyed glare.

"Exu!" She screamed with desperation, "Fucking do something!"

Kyubee raised her hands, and something began to appear in them. Kyubee was nearly blinded, as a small, rod-like object shot out a bright flash in every direction, almost as if a second sun had appeared right into her hands. After the light died down, Kyubee looked into her hands, and her pupils shrunk.

"A slingshot? Really?!" She gasped with frustration, until a lightning bolt and several screams snapped Kyubee back into reality. Kyubee squinted her eyes as she desperately pulled back on the slingshot, a small ball of white energy appearing in the sling. Kyubee released the band, firing the white orb. the ball sailed through the air, leaving behind a streak of bright light as if it were a small comet. The pebble flew near the quetzal, then...missed it completely. Kyubee closed her eyes and frowned, shaking her head as the beast un-dug her beak from the wall, turning to the herm and screeching, before she started charging right for her.

"Well, I'm fucked." Kyubee whispered as she felt the creature's humid breath spewing all over herself. Kyubee heard a loud screech, and opened her eyes to see Kyouko riding the beast's head as she squirmed and flailed about.

"I can't hold her off forever!" Kyouko shouted, "So someone, finish her off!"

Homura took this as an opportunity to leap into the air, over the beast, and pointed twin berretas at the creature.

"I can't get a clear shot," Homura yelled, "I might hurt you, instead!"

"Just do it!" Kyouko screamed, wrapping her arms around the beast and restraining it as best as she could, which did barely anything since the beast could still thrash and flail.

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Homura pulled the triggers shot after shot, the others covering their ears as best as they could to protect their eardrums from the earth-shattering noise. Kyubee watched as several holes appeared in the ground below the beast as soon as the shots rang out. Homura shook her head in frustration as she came back to the ground.

"I can't get a hit in, she's just too quick!" Homura cried out.

Sayaka leapt in next to the being, landing on her right foot as she looked up at Kyouko, her eyes shining and watery.

"Hold on!" Sayaka shouted, "I'll help you!" Sayaka pounced at the squirming creature, and shoved her blade deep into her eye, spraying dark blue fluid from the iris, and prompting an ear-piercing screech from her. she finally tossed Kyouko from her neck, slamming into Sayaka, and sending them both sprawling away. Mami and Homura had both gotten up, and started blasting away at the creature, each berretta and rifle blast practically shouting out thunder as each beam and bullet flew forth, searing and scarring the monster. The beast emitted one final squeal, before flopping to the ground with barely a twitch. All the girls, even Madoka, got up and approached the beast, now motionless on the ground. Kyouko hesitated, then thrust her spear into the witch's head. She did not move.

"Yeah...dead..." Sayaka pointed out.

Kyubee stared down at the glaze-eyed being. "Whew...I thought we were all dead for a second there!" She sighed with relief. None of the other girls paid attention to her, just continuing to stare at the witch's corpse.

"Damn...that's another poor girl who will never see her mother, father, or friends ever again." Mami muttered, cracking her quiet voice ever so slightly.

"And another victim of the incubators..." Homura solemnly added.

Kyubee stared down. _She's dead...because of me..._She thought.


	10. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home?

A.N: I checked the pool, and someone voted for _Zephyr of Faith, _Which I figured as such, since its long overdue. From now on, I will try to update it more often, but if you all change your minds, just let me know.

A.N.2: I suspect this story might be paced a bit too slow...should I speed it up a notch?

CHAPTER NINE: HOME SWEET HOME?

The day had ended much sooner than Kyubee thought it would, but sure enough, the sky was painted a fine orange-pink colour, broken only by the occasional grey cloud. Kyubee followed Madoka and Homura to the bus stop right by the school's side.

"Hey, Exu! You riding back with us?" Madoka asked, cheerful as ever. From the tone of her voice, and the bright expression on her face, Kyubee could have assumed she didn't witness a fight to the death with a huge monster a few hours earlier.

"I may as well," Kyubee replied, "The bus route leads to my new apartment, anyway."

The students piled into the bus in a single line, shuffling and scuttling to sit next to their friends. Madoka and Homura sat next to each other near the back of the bus, where Kyubee sat next to a girl she did not recognize. Kyubee stared out the window at that warm-coloured sky, sighing to herself.

"Thinking about something?" Madoka asked, lightly tapping Kyubee's shoulder.

"Eh, not really." Kyubee responded, staring at the sky.

_I still remember when I first saw a clear, non-polluted sky... _Kyubee pondered, still staring out the window. Kyubee smiled slightly as she saw the pink clouds dance across the golden expanse; the exact same colours she saw when her ship first arrived on Earth.

Kyubee was snapped back into the present by a nudge from Madoka's hand.

"Exu," She began to ask, "Homura says she wants to talk to you."

Kyubee glanced over at Homura, who glared into Kyubee's soul with her piercing faded-blue eyes, that seemed to lead to a whole other dimension.

"Exu...we need to talk...personally. As in, off the bus." Homura stated, her voice more sharp than usual.

Kyubee swallowed air, shaking a bit. Before Kyubee could even blink, the bus stopped at the stop nearest to Madoka's house.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Madoka sighed, getting up from her seat, "I hope you...umm...had a good day...despite, y'know..."

"It could've been worse," Kyubee laughed nervously, "I could've been hit by a car in heavy traffic or something."

Madoka giggled uneasily at that last remark. "Well, bye!" She chirped as she winked, turned around, and left the bus in the blink of an eye. Kyubee blinked for a few seconds, staring at the front of the bus.

"Wonderful, isn't she?" Homura muttered, snapping Kyubee out of her trance, "So open and trusting to anybody...no matter how much of a wash-out they are..."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Kyubee fumed.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Homura quipped.

Kyubee sighed in defeat as she slumped back down in her seat, quietly waiting for the bus to reach the apartments. Kyubee frowned at the dusty red-brick building standing off to the side of the road, wedged between two massive concrete blocks that called themselves buildings. Kyubee lurched towards the Red building before Homura grabbed her on the shoulder and spun her around.

"You really shouldn't stand around like that when in a fight," Homura scolded, "If Kyouko hadn't gotten there quickly enough, you'd be dead."

"This again?" Kyubee sighed, "Look, I get it; I was just...a little scared, that's all!"

"It would be best to overcome that fear soon," Homura muttered, putting her hand on Kyubee's shoulder, "Cause I've seen too many of them just freeze up and get killed like that..."

Kyubee blinked quickly. "What?" She asked.

Homura lifted her head, and stared into Kyubee's eyes, widening them open and shrinking her pupils. "Do you seriously think ALL of them live long enough to turn witch?!" She shrieked, as if she had been stabbed.

Kyubee stumbled backwards, falling over on her back. "I...I had no idea!" She blurted, crossing her arms across her face.

Homura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry...I just saw it happen too often..." Homura whispered, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to get stronger." Kyubee stated, getting up and reaching a hand for Homura.

Homura batted Kyubee's hand away. "Don't try. _Do._" She replied bluntly. Homura turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey...don't you need a ride or something?" Kyubee asked, following slowly.

Homura merely vanished at the speed of light. _I guess not._ Kyubee, thought, turning back to the building.

Kyubee had walked up to the second floor, and approached room 232; her room. She planted the key into the doorknob, and twisted it, but the door was locked.

_Wait! The door was unlocked before?! _Kyubee asked, her mind suddenly racing, _Someone broke in here!_

Kyubee yanked the key back around, unlocking the door once more, and she threw the door open, falling flat on her face from the force.

"Glad to see you finally made it home." A familiar voice called from across the room.

Kyubee peeked up at the source of the voice, and blinked rapidly for a second. "Kurtis? The hell?" Kyubee asked.

Kurtis extended his arms, a chimp-like grin on his face, and a beer bottle in his right hand. "Is that any way to greet your old street friend?" He asked in a cheeky tone.

"Well maybe it would have been nice to tell me that you were going to lockpick your way in!" Kyubee shouted, waving her hands wildly.

"Oh, you know me," Kurtis cooed, "Just hanging out, having a drink...and making sure you succeed at your contract mission."

Kyubee tilted her head to the side, her mouth slightly agape. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh, you didn't think the misogynist thought you could pull this off yourself, did you?" Kurtis asked, dropping the cheerfulness in his tone, "He sent me to make sure you follow through with it."

Kyubee shook her head. "You're a human! From Earth!" She snapped.

"Not exactly true..." Kurtis muttered, "I had pulled off the 'human wish' thing WAY before you to go undercover...though it involved less hermaphroditism."

"And why exactly are you telling me this now?!" Kyubee snapped.

"Because I got a hunch that you aint' exactly...willing...anymore," Kurtis growled, "Kyubes, you know they have your ma and sister back home, and they WILL kill them if you don't cooperate."

Kyubee froze, unblinking and unresponsive, her expression wide-eyed as she stared.

"Look, kid," Kurtis sighed, "I know he's full of shit...but the misogynist stabilized the planet. Besides, you've got your ol' pal Kurtis to help you get through it."

Kyubee turned away and punched the wall, her teeth clenched and her eyes closed. Kurtis backed off, holding out his hands defensively.

"And besides...I'm not his only agent here." Kurtis quietly whimpered out.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Agent!

A.N: Yeah, updates will be spread out since I am doing so much now, but don't worry; I haven't forgotten my biggest, most important fics (including this one.)

A.N.2: If this story is paced too slow, or doesn't have enough action or whatever, then just let me know, OK? I've kinda gotten the feeling that it is, but I have the plot all mapped out in my head. It still doesn't mean I can't flex and bend it or anything like that.

A.N.3: I realized a while ago that Kyuubey's name is spelled wrong here, and that it isn't "Kyubee." I will change this in any other fics I make, but I will keep it the same here for consistency. Just letting yall know that.

CHAPTER TEN: A NEW AGENT?!

-Kyubee's eyes were red, and snaking with crimson veins as she struggled to keep her eyes open in class. Sayaka glanced over, and she tilted her head a bit. The kids next to Kyubee glanced over from time to time, their expressions frowning at the sight.

"Miss Exu," Mr. Harding began to ask, "Do you need to see the school nurse or something?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night." Kyubee bluntly replied.

Mr. Harding tilted his head to the side. "Hmm...that's no good. maybe you should go see the nurse." He stated, scratching the back of his head.

"But...but I can't...miss...class!" Kyubee managed to choke out.

"Look, miss Exubyek," Mr. Harding retorted, "Learning this stuff is important, but you shouldn't beat yourself up like this and expect yourself to learn anything. You should go lie down for a bit, then get some notes from a classmate and see me during office hours when you are done."

Kyubee lowered her head in defeat. "Yes sir." Kyubee quietly replied before slowly leaving the room, her eyes drooping and only half-open. Kyubee limped down the ivory, featureless hallway, blinking rapidly while not really minding where she was going.

_Another Incubator?! _Kyubee thought, _Another incubator...here to make sure I carry out the mission...no matter what._ Kyubee collapsed to the ground, tears pouring from her face as she looked downward, her vision blurring from the moisture.

_Why? _Kyubee thought, gritting her teeth, _Why are we doing this?! It's not right! Mom and sis shouldn't have to suffer because that douche wants to take over the Earth! _Kyubee slammed her right fist into the ground, but quickly retracted it since it hurt a lot. Kyubee sobbed for a bit until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Kyubee jerked her head around, and saw Madoka standing next to her.

"Wh...what are you doing here, Madoka?" Kyubee huffed, placing her hand on Madoka's.

"Exu, you something seemed horribly wrong, so I followed you to make sure you were OK." Madoka softly explained, "Exu...Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Kyubee turned away. "I'm just tired." She stated, getting up to leave.

"No," Madoka sternly pouted, "Exu, something is DEFINATELY wrong here! Just tell me!"

Kyubee slumped down again. "It's just not fair." She whispered.

Madoka grabbed Kyubee by her arms, and slowly pulled her back up. "Look, you just made a mistake...a lot of my friends have. It's not all your fault." She cooed.

"Yes it fucking is!" Kyubee suddenly snapped, her hands gripping into fists, "If only I haven't tri-"

Before Kyubee's eyes, she saw her mother and sister, still in their kennel. They were both shivering, staring outward at the half-metal, half-flesh abomination that stood and drooled before them. The beast's maw flapped left and right at unnatural angles as it pointed an alien, sparkling plasma rifle at the kennel. A voice called into Kyubee's mind.

"Don't you dare tell her!" The voice echoed menacingly.

Kyubee rapidly blinked her eyes, dispelling the image in an instant. She looked around rapidly, only to find herself in the monochrome hallway once again. Kyubee choked a bit, slumping further downward.

"Exu," Madoka began to whisper, "You're wrong. All of my friends were wrong when they said it was all their faults, too. I know it must be bad, but...but..." Madoka turned Kyubee around and wrapped her arms around the former incubator, hugging her tightly.

"But...we all have each other. We WILL see this through! We can fix this and nobody else will have to die! I know it!"

Kyubee grinned slightly, hugging back and burying her face into Madoka's shoulder. _Madoka, you stupid optimist. _Kyubee thought, _Don't you know that I have to kill you?!_

"I hope I'm not interrupting something awkward, ladies." A squeaky voice called from behind Kyubee. Kyubee turned around, and saw a short girl with very fine brown skin, beautiful shimmering silver hair, and piecing, huge crimson eyes.

Kyubee backed away from Madoka, and the two girls brushed themselves off.

"No...nothing awkward..." Kyubee and Madoka blurted at the same time.

"Okay, good!" The stranger chirped, "Cause I need to talk to Cubes for a moment!"

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Cubes?" She asked, glancing at Kyubee. Kyubee shrugged.

"C'mon cubes! You recognize me, don'cha?!" The girl whined, grabbing Kyubee by her shoulders.

Kyubee's eyes widened as she realized who this was. She grinned sheepishly as she grabbed the girl's hands and slowly lowered them.

"Madoka," Kyubee announced, "This is my friend, Uxubyej. 'Cubes' is sort of her inside joke name for me."

"No, I'm pretty sure-" 'Uxubyej' began to respond before Kyubee covered her mouth.

Madoka chuckled nervously before she bowed respectfully to the strange girl. "I'm Kaname Madoka. I'm pleased to meet you, miss Uxubyej!"

'Uxubyej' just stared and blinked at Madoka for a few seconds. Madoka sighed as Uxubyej continued to blink awkwardly.

"You will have to forgive her," Kyubee grumbled, "We haven't seen each other in years, and she is new to this country."

Madoka nodded. "I understand." She sighed, "So I guess I better head back to class."

"Yeah! Have a good one!" Kyubee cheered as she waved her hand gently at Madoka.

"I will. Thanks!" Madoka giggled as she skidded off down the abyss of a hallway they were in. Kyubee stopped waving her hand when Madoka disappeared behind the hallway. Kyubee sighed as she turned her head back to 'Uxubyej.'

"Jyuubey," Kyubee sighed, "You pick the worst times to do this shit."

"Sooo, what was going on there?" Jyuubey asked, poking Kyubee's cheeks, "Was that your girlfriend?!"

"No! Nothing like that!" Kyubee blurted, slapping Jyuubey's fingers away, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?!"

Jyuubey produced a face-splitting grin. "Kurtis told me what you wanted to do to get Madoka to sign the contract," She squealed, "I thought that was a pretty smart idea! So I wished I was a girl with a weenie, too!"

Kyubee broke into a cold sweat as she stepped backwards. "I...I don't think that was such a good idea, Jyuubey." She whispered solemnly.

"Wanna see it?" Jyuubey giggled, her eyes squinting as her mouth twisted into a mischievous smile. Kyubee saw the growing bulge in Jyuubey's skirt as she said this. Kyubee began to sweat even more.

"No, that is not necessary at all." Kyubee choked out, "I believe you have one!"

Jyuubey lifted her plaid red skirt from the front, revealing her bulging, frilly pink panties, that seemed to twitch every second.

"Seriously, Jyubes!" Kyubee cried out, "Don't strip in public!"

Jyuubey dropped her panties to the floor, and Kyubee's eyes widened, and jaw dropped. Jyuubey's dick was hard, pointing right at Kyubee, like some sort of stiff snake preparing itself to strike, the pink tip seemingly breathing with the former incubator who possessed it.

"Like what you see?" Jyuubey asked quietly, yet awkwardly.

"Dammit, Jyuubey!" Kyubee screamed as she grabbed Jyuubey's panties, and yanked them back up, "You can't just run around flashing your dick to people! Normal girls don't even have dicks!"

Jyuubey laughed awkwardly as she put both of her hands on Kyubee's shoulders. "We're not normal girls! We're incubators! In-kew-bay-toors!" She stated loudly and obnoxiously.

Kyubee looked down, and sighed. "I'm not so sure, anymore." She whispered.

"What?" Jyuubey asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I said go back to class," Kyubee growled with agitation, "I need to think by myself for a moment."

"Okie dokie miss grouchy!" Jyuubey hissed sarcastically as she huffed and turned away, "But I've got big news for you if I see you again today!"

Jyuubey stomped off, huffing angrily as she did so. Kyubee sighed as she headed along the hallway.

_Could Jyuubey be the new agent sent here to keep tabs on me? _Kyubee pondered, _Nah...There's no way the Misogynist would be stupid enough to send a mental cripple to do something THAT important..._

At the end of the hall, someone tilted their head, staring at the strange girl, as if pondering everything they had just seen.


End file.
